


Star-Crossed

by Kapu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock contemplates somethings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Some Johnlock fluff :)
> 
> I might add some more to this once I get more ideas.

As Sherlock had his head in John's lap, he was contemplating somethings. Like John gently stroking his raven locks, but there was another thing.

Sherlock did believe in soul mates and star crossed lovers. He considered him and John as star crossed lovers; never being able to be separated or other such things.

Sherlock looked up into John's warm eyes; seeing the love John had for him held in them. John liked Sherlock's icy blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight when they caught it just right. Sherlock raised himself slightly, just enough so he can press his lips against John's and taste the sweetness of his soft lips. _'Ah, I can never get enough.'_ Sherlock thought; his mouth twitching upwards. He pulled away letting his eyes be half lidded like a cat's. John's heart was beating quick after the warm loving kiss he just received from Sherlock.

John's hands found Sherlock's smooth raven locks again, stroking them lovingly "I really love your hair, Sherlock. It's cool and soft." a smile graced his lips and the look he got from Sherlock made his cheeks light up slightly "Thank you, John." Sherlock smiled back letting the smile reach his eyes. He's only ever showed this smile to John; his lover and best friend.


End file.
